how to save a life
by katnisswatson1
Summary: Alex est une résidente au Seattle Grace lorsqu'un soir elle rencontre Maggie Sawyer. Une histoire interdite mais un destin étroitement lié. (je m'excuse du résumé plutôt pathétique) Sanvers fanfiction, crossover grey's anatomy
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, je vous présente ma première fanfiction Sanvers, crossover grey's anatomy.**

 **Pour clarifier, Alex/Lexie seront la même personne (mais avec la personnalité d'Alex, plus que de Lexie.), elle sera la soeur de Meredith et aussi de Kara et pour le reste... à voir xD**

 **disclaimer : Tous les droits appartiennent aux créateurs originaux des séries respectives**

 **So, enjoy !**

* * *

Il était déjà passé 23 heures lorsqu'Alex arriva au bar. C'était la première fois qu'elle venait ici. Normalement, après une longue journée comme celle d'aujourd'hui, elle allait « chez Joe », la plupart du temps avec ses collègues. Mais depuis qu'elle avait rompu avec Mark, l'interne évitait cet endroit, de peur de le croiser.

C'était puéril et elle en avait conscience. Après tout, _elle_ avait fait le choix de le laisser, alors que tous ce qu'il voulait c'était une famille avec elle. Mais Alex avait paniqué. Elle aimait Mark, du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

C'est vrai, qui ne l'aimerait pas ?

C'était un homme bien, gentil, charmeur et il fallait avouer qu'il avait un corps de dieu. Pourtant elle avait dû se rendre à l'évidence, ils ne voulaient pas la même chose.

Et voilà où ça l'avait menée, dans un bar douteux, dans lequel elle avait déjà bu deux Mojitos-pêche qui, elle devait l'admettre, étaient excellents. Alex savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû entrer ici, et encore moins commander de l'alcool. Elle aurait dû rentrer chez elle, enfin chez Meredith, et aller se coucher, oublier cette horrible journée durant laquelle son patient était mort sur la table. Mais elle n'avait pas su résister à l'appel de l'alcool.

Elle entamait son 3ème verres lorsqu'une inconnue vint s'asseoir sur le siège à côté du sien. Alex tourna la tête par réflexe et fit face à une magnifique brune. Cette dernière la fixait déjà et les joues de l'interne s'empourprèrent. Son Mojito lui sembla soudainement fort intéressant et elle resta à le fixer bêtement, gênée d'avoir été prise en flagrant délit par la brune, avant de finalement en boire une gorgée.

« Dure journée ? »

Alex mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre que c'était à elle qu'on s'adressait. Elle acquiesça et avala le liquide.

L'inconnue commanda elle aussi un Mojito-pêche et se tourna à nouveau vers Alex.

« Je m'appelle Maggie au fait. » dit-elle en lui présentant sa main.

La jeune femme la prit en souriant.

« Alex. »

Elle profita de cet échange pour détailler Maggie.

Comme elle l'avait déjà constaté, elle avait des yeux noisettes. En soi, ils n'avaient rien d'exceptionnels, mais ce regard... Il avait vraiment quelque chose d'envoutant. Ses cheveux étaient d'un brun chocolat, ondulés et tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Sa couleur de peau, laissait penser qu'elle avait des origines latines.

Toutefois, Alex dut mettre fin à sa contemplation car la brune avait posé sa main sur sa cuisse, la déstabilisant complétement.

« Est-ce que ça va ? », demanda Maggie, inquiète.

Alex comprit alors que cette dernière lui avait parlé, mais que, trop occupée à la détailler, elle ne l'avait pas écoutée.

« Oui, excuse-moi, j'avais la tête ailleurs. Tu disais ?

\- Je te demandais ce qui t'amenait ici. », répondit-elle, légèrement vexée qu'Alex ne l'ait pas écouté.

L'interne se demanda si elle devait être honnête avec la brune et lui expliquer pour son patient décédé et sa récente rupture. Mais elle avait peur de faire fuir Maggie en en disant trop.

La jeune femme la troublait autant qu'elle la fascinait. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie comme ça. C'était comme si Maggie avait une sorte d'emprise sur elle. Enfin, ça ou le fait qu'elle avait peut être trop bu.

Néanmoins, elle décida de jouer la carte de l'honnêteté.

« Je travaille dans un hôpital et mon patient est décédé au cours d'une lourde opération aujourd'hui. Je suis médecin, enfin interne, donc je suis habituée à ce genre de situation, mais... -elle peina à trouver ses mots- Je ne sais pas, c'était juste trop pour moi.

\- Laisse moi deviner, tu viens juste de rompre ? »

L'interne resta sans voix. Comment avait-elle su ?

« C'est si évident que ça ?

\- Pas vraiment. À vrai dire, je voulais simplement savoir si tu étais libre, et apparemment oui. »

Elle ponctua sa phrase par un clin d'œil.

Maggie venait-elle vraiment d'insinuer qu'elle comptait... draguer Alex ? Non, c'était impossible. Elle devait définitivement avoir abusé sur la boisson. Pourtant la main insistante de la brune sur sa cuisse lui laissait penser le contraire.

« Je suis flattée mais, je ne suis pas... enfin... »

Une fois de plus, ses joues virèrent au rouge.

Ces mots avaient étrangement sonné faux. Elle n'était pas gay. Elle n'était jamais sortie avec une femme et surtout, elle n'avait jamais été attirée par une femme. Enfin, elle se souvenait que plus jeune elle aimait dormir avec sa meilleure amie et parfois elle s'était surprise à la regarder « différemment » que les autres filles, mais c'était normal, non ?

Cependant, Maggie ne se découragea pas.

« Tu serais surprise du nombre de femmes qui m'ont dit ça. »

Et voilà, Alex rougissait de plus belle ce qui eut pour effet de faire sourire Maggie. Cette dernière s'amusait à remettre une mèche de cheveux rebelles derrière l'oreille d'Alex lorsque son Mojito arriva.

Voyant la gêne de l'interne, la brune décida de calmer le jeu.

« Alex, je suis désolée si je t'ai mise mal à l'aise. J'ai compris, tu n'es pas gay. _My bad. »_

Sur ces mots, elle se leva et remit sa veste en cuir avant d'adresser un faible sourire à la rouquine.

« Wow, tu t'en vas ? Et ton mojito alors ? »

Alex se baffa intérieurement. Maggie était sur le point de partir et la seule chose qu'elle avait trouvé à dire était : « Et ton mojito alors ? »

« Je te l'offre », répliqua-t-elle avant de traverser le bar.

Alors qu'elle franchissait la porte, Alex se leva et courut à moitié pour la rejoindre.

Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser partir. Quelque chose chez cette femme la fascinait vraiment. Au point que la rousse remette son orientation sexuel en question.

Une fois la porte ouverte, elle tomba directement sur la brunette qui se tenait quelques mètres d'elle.

« Hey Maggie. »

Cette dernière se retourna, mais avant qu'elle puisse répliquer, l'aînée des Danvers plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ne s'y attendant pas, elle mit quelques secondes avant de réagir, mais, très vite, elle prit le dessus sur le baiser et glissa sa main derrière la nuque d'Alex afin d'approfondir leur étreinte. C'était à la fois tendre et agressif, et _god_ cette brune allait la rendre dingue. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie pareil auparavant. La manière dont Maggie l'embrassait, son pouce qui effleurait sa joue, tout la rendait dingue chez cette femme. À bout de souffle, elles durent se résoudre à mettre fin à leur baiser. La brune lui mordit le lobe de l'oreille et lui chuchota que son appartement n'était qu'à quelques pas d'ici. Alex encercla son visage de ses mains.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? »


	2. Chapter 2

**Je vous sors enfin ce 2ème chapitre avec beaucoup de retard. j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Et pour ceux qui lisent la deuxième fiction que je poste (qui est une traduction de la super auteure Sarah Everton) et bien... tenez vous prêt ;)**

* * *

À peine était-elle entrée dans l'appartement que Maggie la plaquait déjà contre le mur. Leur échange n'avait rien de bestiale, ni même de violent mais mélangeait ferveur et passion. Jamais Alex ne s'était sentie comme ça. Elle avait l'impression d'être à nouveau une jeune adolescence découvrant la joie des premières aventures et rapport (sexuels) avec l'autre sexe. Sauf que dans cette fois, elle n'était pas avec un homme, mais une femme. Maggie elle, ne pouvait se détacher de la résidente. Elle avait besoin de sentir sa peau contre elle, d'embrasser ses lèvres, son cou. Elle ne cessait de demander à Alex si elle était sûre d'elle, si elle pouvait aller plus loin. Et à chaque fois, cette dernière l'embrassait en guise de réponse.

On ne lui demandait jamais son accord. Évidemment si elle en avait formulé la demande, Mark l'aurait respectée, mais elle après tout il était normal de satisfaire son (ex)petit ami non ?

Rapidement, les deux femmes se retrouvèrent dévêtues. Maggie avait allongé Alex sur le lit et parsemait son corps de baisers, partant de son cou jusqu'au bas du ventre où elle s'attarda. Elle avait envie de cette femme comme ça ne lui était jamais arrivé, mais elle avait tellement peur qu'Alex le regrette. Car contrairement à elle, cette dernière avait ingurgité une certaine quantité d'alcool, altérant sa conscience. Voyant l'hésitation de la brune, elle s'assit et pris son visage entre ses mains.

« Maggie, -elle la força à la regarder-, J'ai envie de toi. Je te fais confiance et je sais ce que je, nous, faisons. Alors... »,commença-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres. « Fais moi l'amour s'il te plaît. »

Ces mots suffirent à l'apaiser. Elle allait lui faire l'amour comme on ne lui l'avait jamais fait. Elle l'embrassa une fois de plus. Mais cette fois, c'était tendre, calme. Comme si elle cherchait à mémoriser chaque instant, chaque sensation. Comme si c'était la dernière fois.

Un bruit sourd là réveilla. Elle mit quelques secondes à comprendre que cela venait de son biper. Sa tête lui faisait terriblement mal. Son goût prononcé pour l'alcool lui portait une fois de plus préjudice. Alors qu'elle regardait son biper, elle senti quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, se mouvoir contre elle : Maggie.

« Mmmh... »

Alex commença à paniquer. Maintenant que l'effet de l'alcool s'était dissipée, elle se sentait démunie. L'interne n'était pas du genre à avoir un coup d'un soir, et encore moins avec une femme. Elle tenta de s'extirper du lit sans réveiller la brune. De sa maladresse légendaire, elle tomba au sol. Heureusement, Maggie était profondément endormie et ne se réveilla pas malgré le bruit. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était habillée et fermait la porte de l'appartement de Maggie. Au fond d'elle, elle se sentait coupable de partir comme ça. La jeune femme méritait mieux. Mais dans ce genre de situation, Alex ne savait que fuir. Elle affronterait les conséquences de ses actes plus tard. De plus, un patient avait manifestement besoin d'elle et elle ne pouvait se permettre de perdre son temps en explications.

On l'avait bipé pour une urgence et en arrivant au Seattle Grace, elle découvrit que son patient était déjà sur la table d'opération. Elle se changea rapidement et rejoignit Derek.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Tu le saurais si tu étais arrivée à temps. », déclara le chirurgien.

Elle ne préféra rien dire. Après tout, il avait raison. L'opération s'avérait plus compliquée que prévu. Derek, assisté d'Alex, avait entamé un nouvel essai clinique sur les tumeurs au cerveau mais jusqu'à maintenant, aucun patient n'avait survécu. Ce dernier suivit la règle et à 6:23 l'heure du décès fut prononcée. Le cauchemar recommençait. Elle ne savait même pas si elle aurait la force d'accueillir les nouveaux participants à l'essai qu'elle et le mari de Meredith devaient rencontrer peu après midi. Le reste de la matinée s'enchaîna rapidement et elle se trouva rapidement à table avec sa soeur et le reste de ses collègues.

Contrairement à ses habitudes, Alex (ou Lexie, comme ils aimaient si bien l'appeler) était perdues dans ses pensées, s'accordant enfin le temps de passer en revue les événements de la veille. Elle ne pensait qu'à revoir Maggie, toucher sa peau si douce et l'embrasser. Jamais personne n'avait fait autant d'effet à la résidente. Malheureusement, elle savait que c'était impossible. Elle ne savait rien de la jeune femme et se pointer à son appartement en lui disant : « Hey ! je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de moi, on a couché ensemble hier soir et je n'arrive pas à te sortir de ma tête. On fait connaissance ? » n'était clairement pas une option. Néanmoins, elle pourrait tenter de retourner au fameux bar... Affaire à suivre.

« Lexie ? La terre appelle Lexie ! », l'interpella Karev.

Lexie... Ce surnom ne l'avait jamais dérangé, au contraire elle avait souvent elle même demandé à ce qu'on l'appelle comme ça, mais depuis Maggie, quelque chose sonnait faux dans ce prénom.

« Alexandra Caroline Danvers Grey, tu nous écoutes au moins ? l'interpella Meredith une fois de plus.

\- Oui désolée tu parlais de ton opération de ce matin c'est ça ?

\- Un point en moins pour mini Grey. », répliqua Christina.

À voir le regard que sa soeur lui adressait et la remarque de Yang, ce n'était définitivement pas ça. Elle se sentait comme une enfant prise en faute. Alex d'ordinaire si concentrée et sérieuse se retrouvait à côté de la plaque. Cette fois, elle écouta attentivement. Mais peine perdue, après quelques minutes ses pensées se tournèrent à nouveau vers la brune du bar.

« Lexie, il a quelque chose que tu dois me dire ? »

Alex hésita. Elle avait toujours été plus proche de Kara que de Meredith, ayant grandis séparément, mais elle avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un, sans quoi elle allait exploser. De plus, Callie était présente et elle était apte plus que quiconque à comprendre.

« En fait oui. Hier je... enfin j'ai ren... »

C'est à ce moment que Jackson décida d'arriver, l'empêchant de finir sa phrase. Il salua tout le monde et s'attarda sur la résidente, lui demandant comment c'était passé son opération. Bien qu'elle le soupçonnait d'être au courant de la mort de son patient, elle lui répondit poliment.

« Donc oui, hier tu as ...?, demanda Meredith, mettant fin aux échanges peu intéressant entre Jackson et sa soeur.

\- Non, ce n'était rien d'important, se rétracta-t-elle, on se voit ce soir ? »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle se leva et partit. L'arrivée de Jackson lui avait coupé l'envie d'en parler. Elle savait que se dernier l'appréciait beaucoup et n'avait aucunement envie de parler de ses expériences sexuelles de la veille en sa présence.

Après avoir vérifié que cette dernière était vide, elle entra dans une chambre de garde et en profita pour se reposer quelques minutes, mais très vite, la demie heure se transforma en heure et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, elle fut en retard. Alex courut à moitié dans les couloirs en cherchant Derek et Meredith qui avaient commencé la consultation du nouveau patient de l'essai clinique. Elle arriva enfin à la chambre 352, à bout de souffle. Gênée, elle entra dans la pièce les yeux rivés sur le dossier.

"Docteur Grey, on n'attendait plus que vous.", déclara Derek, tout sourire.

\- Désolée Dr. Shepherd je..."

Elle leva enfin les yeux et vit finalement le patient. Ou plutôt la patiente.

"Oh fuck."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 enfin là ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

* * *

Chapitre 3

Les mots lui manquèrent. Elle ne pouvait pas être là, dans ce lit d'hôpital. En la voyant assise là, vêtue de la blouse caractéristique des patients du Seattle Grace, elle avait cessé de respirer. Le dossier de la patiente s'était échappé des mains d'Alex et trônait désormais par terre. Dans sa chute, le carnet s'était ouvert laissant désormais le prénom et nom de la femme à découvert : Maggie Sawyer.

La résidente tenta de se ressaisir et ramassa l'objet, sous les regards inquisiteurs de Meredith et Dereck.

Maggie, elle, souriait. Elle ne semblait nullement étonné de voir la femme, avec qui elle avait passé la nuit, ici.

Elle savait, depuis le début.  
Et en y réfléchissant, c'était logique.

Alex lui avait dit qu'elle entamait sa 4ème année de résidence et qu'en plus elle travaillait sur un nouvel essai clinique. L'alcool l'avait fait parler. Trop parler.

La rousse baissa les yeux, trop honteuse pour affronter le regard de la patiente, sa patiente.

Le docteur Shephered commença à lui expliquer les différents étapes de l'essai, ce qui incluait rester à l'hôpital durant les 6 prochaines semaines.

La tumeur de Maggie était rare et jusqu'aujourd'hui inopérable. Lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé qu'il y avait une chance qu'elle guérisse en participant à un nouvel essai, elle avait directement saisi sa chance, quitté National City ainsi que son job de détective.

En lisant son dossier, Alex apprit que sa tumeur se situait sur le lobe frontal, ce qui pouvait provoquer chez les patients atteints de cette maladie un syndrome de type désinhibé ou l'inverse. L'impulsivité, la désinhibation et la distractibilité étaient donc altérés. La résidente ressenti un pincement au cœur. Les choix de Maggie concernant la nuit dernière avaient donc sûrement été dicté par la tumeur.

« Docteur Grey ?  
\- Lexie ! réitéra sa sœur, tout en lui donnant un léger coup dans les côtes.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Les risques, soupira Derek.  
\- Les ris...? Ah, oui les risques, par rapport à l'essai ? »

Le mari de Meredith soupira à nouveau, exaspéré.

« Mlle Sawyer, vous pouvez nous excusez deux minutes ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« Prenez votre temps, je ne vais nul part. »

Elle avait fixé Alex en prononçant cette phrase, du moins elle en avait eu l'impression. Elle n'oserait quand même pas flirter avec Alex, ici dans l'hôpital ?

Le docteur Shepherd ouvrit la porte de la chambre pour laisser sortir Alex, suivit de Meredith.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu viens de nous faire ?  
\- Derek je suis réellement désolée je...  
\- Je ne veux pas de tes excuses. Je sais que ta rupture avec Mark t'as beaucoup affecté mais tu ne peux pas laisser interférer avec ton travail.  
\- Il ne s'agit pas de ça. », répondit la rousse vexée, comme si Mark était obligatoirement au cœur de tout ça, que si son monde tournait autour de lui.

« Alors ressaisis-toi avant que je ne trouve un autre résident pour ce travail. »

Elle inspira à fond. Cet essai, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait, il lui permettait de se lever le matin. C'était ce pourquoi elle était devenue médecin. Derek ne pourrait pas la virer. Meredith prit les devants.

« Derek, laisse nous 5 minutes.  
\- 5 minutes et cette fois j'attends un comportement irréprochable ou cette patiente pourrait bien être la seule que tu approcheras. »

Meredith acquiesça tandis qu'il tournait les talons. Une fois Shephered hors de vue, elle frappa l'arrière du crâne de Lexie avec le dossier.

« Aïe, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend !  
\- C'est à moi de dire ça ! Tu agis bizarrement depuis ce matin et maintenant tu donnes en spectacle devant une patiente ? Lex' qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je sais que ta rupture avec Mark t'as...  
\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec Mark ! »

Elle avait prononcé ces mots plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait voulu et plusieurs infirmières et médecins se retournèrent.  
Meredith lui prit le bras et l'emmena dans la réserve.

Alex, elle, était à bout. Mark, toujours et encore. Tout le monde avait toujours cru qu'ils étaient des âmes sœurs. Mais la vérité, c'est qu'elle avait toujours su que leur relation était vouée à l'échec. Elle ne saurait l'expliquer, mais elle avait toujours senti que quelque chose n'allait pas, Alex n'avait juste jamais su mettre des mots dessus, du moins jusqu'à hier. Maggie allait changer sa vie, elle ne le savait juste pas encore.

« Alors explique moi Lexie ! »

Alex fuyait son regard. Elle avait mit tellement de temps à être appréciée de Meredith, elle ne voulait pas perdre ça. Néanmoins elle prit son courage à deux mains.

« Hier je... j'ai été boire un verre et...  
\- Lexie non... Tu as vu comment ça a tourné pour notre père..  
\- Quoi..? Non Mer' je ne suis pas alcoolique ! »

Cette dernière sembla soulager d'apprendre que, non, sa petite sœur ne buvait pas.

« Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
\- J'ai couché avec une femme. »

Meredith la regarda, stupéfaite. Il n'y avait aucun jugement dans son regard, juste de l'étonnement.  
Elle allait répondre lorsque Derek leur fit signe de venir rapidement. Alex attrapa le bras de sa sœur avant qu'elle sorte.

« Cette femme avec qui j'ai couché, c'est notre patiente.  
\- Alexandra ! Tu as couché avec une patiente ?!  
\- Je ne savais pas que c'était une patiente à ce moment là !  
\- Voilà ce qu'on va faire : tu vas y retourner, faire comme si de rien n'était et travailler sur cet essai. »

Alex acquiesça et elles retournèrent auprès de Derek.  
Le docteur Shephered expliquait la procédure à Maggie lorsqu'elles entrèrent et cette dernière ne semblait même pas remarquer leur présence.

« Bien, maintenant le docteur Grey va vous faire passer quelques examens. Si vous avez des questions vous pouvez vous adressez à elle. N'est-ce pas docteur Grey ?  
\- Oui, bien sûr. »

Il sortit accompagner de Meredith qui souhaita bonne chance à sa sœur d'un regard.

Alex, elle, tremblait. Elle n'avait pas prévu de se trouver seule dans cette chambre avec Maggie. Évidemment elle était là dans le cadre de son métier, mais sachant ce qu'elles avait fait la vieille, Maggie l'intimidait. Elle brisa néanmoins le silence.

« Tu savais n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Est-ce que ça fait une grande différence ? déclara-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.  
\- Bien sûr que oui et tu le sais. »

Maggie détourna le regard, exaspérée.

« Quoi, c'est contre tes valeurs de coucher avec des malades ?  
\- Ça n'a rien à voir !  
\- Alors quoi ? Explique moi ! »

Le ton commençait à monter et quelques infirmières se retournèrent. Alex alla fermer les rideaux afin que l'hôpital ne profite pas de cette dispute.

« Tu m'as menti. Tu savais que j'étais médecin et tu ne m'as rien dit.  
\- Il y'a des tonnes de médecins à Seattle.  
\- Ils bossent tous sur un essai ? Un essai auquel TU participes ? »

La brune refusa de répondre aux agressions d'Alex. Elle s'installa donc derrière le moniteur d'un des appareils présent dans la chambre et prépara une seringue pour prendre quelques échantillons de sang.

« C'est juste que... Je ne pensais pas te revoir, encore moins ici, pour cet essai.»

La voix d'Alex était désormais plus douce et conciliante

« Surtout après que tu te sois tiré de chez moi sans même me dire au revoir ? »

La rouquine n'aurait pu dire si Maggie disait ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie ou si elle était réellement blessée.  
Elle s'approcha et prit le bras de la jeune femme pour une prise de sang. Le simple contact de sa peau contre la sienne la fit frissonner et raviva les souvenirs de leur nuit ensemble. Elle désinfecta le creu de son bras.

« Ça va piquer un peu.  
\- J'ai déjà eu plus d'une prise de sang, Alex. »

Elle se força à sourire.

« Je ne voulais pas partir ce matin, Maggie. Et c'est justement pour ça qu'il fallait que je parte. »

* * *

Un petit commentaire ? ;D


	4. Chapter 4

**Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même !**

Chapitre 4

« C'est ça ton excuse ? Il va falloir me donner plus que ça Alex.

\- Docteur Grey. », rectifia-t-elle.

Maggie soupira. Elle comprenait pourquoi elle était distante, mais cela l'agaça d'autant plus. Si Alex voulait faire comme si rien n'était arrivé alors Maggie allait faire exactement l'inverse.

« Pourquoi Grey d'ailleurs. Je pensais que ton nom c'était Danvers.

\- Ça l'est. Grey c'est mon deuxième nom, ainsi que celui de la première femme de mon père qui s'avérait être un des meilleurs chirurgiens de sa génération. D'autres questions du genre ? »

Elle avait parlé sans trop réfléchir. Pour être honnête, elle ne voulait pas que Maggie pense qu'elle lui avait menti sur son identité. La brune balança la tête de gauche à droite pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas d'autres question.

Alex finit donc par lui prendre un échantillon de sang et au moment où elle retira l'aiguille de la veine, Sawyer attrapa l'avant bras de la résidente. A ce contact, leurs poils s'hérissèrent et Alex interrompit son mouvement, trop perturbée pour continuer.

« Écoute Al-… Docteur Grey, je m'excuse de t'avoir mise dans cette situation concernant ton travail. Mais… »

Elle traça des cercles invisibles sur la peau d'Alex.

« … Je ne regrette rien. »

Cette dernière n'osait plus bouger. Si Maggie ne cessait pas son numéro de charme, elle allait finir par lui sauter dessus et lui faire l'amour sur ces draps. Tout la rendait dingue : ses yeux posés sur elle, sa bouche légèrement entre-ouverte, ne demandant qu'à être embrassée et surtout sa main contre sa peau. Elle ne tenait plus. Alex déposa l'échantillon de sang sur la table prévue à cet effet et, doucement, se pencha en avant, prête à céder à l'objet de ses désirs, mais Maggie l'en empêcha en posant un doigt contre ses lèvres.

« C'est comme ça que tu restes professionnelles, Alex ? »

La rousse était frustrée. Frustrée de s'être faite manipulée, mais surtout de ne pas avoir obtenu ce qu'elle voulait. En guise de vengeance, elle prit le visage de Maggie entre ses mains et l'embrassa fiévreusement. Elle répondit à son agression avec encore plus d'ardeur et très vite Alex se retrouva à califourchon sur elle. À ce moment là, elle n'en avait plus rien à faire de sa carrière. Tout ce qui importait étaient les mains de Maggie contre elle. Le bassin d'Alex ondulait déjà contre celui de la brune. Elle avait besoin de plus de contact. Plus le baiser s'intensifiait, plus la résidente avait envie de Maggie. Elle la voulait contre elle, mais surtout en elle. Maggie décolla ses lèvres de la bouche sensuelle de son amante le temps de lui enlever son haut. Cette séparation suffit à Alex pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Elle se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Sérieusement Alex ? Tu vas quitter la pièce, en soutien-gorge après _ça_? »

Elle se retourna. Ses yeux étaient noirs de désir et l'on voyait qu'elle lutait pour ne pas sauter sur la femme en face d'elle. Alors pourquoi voulait-elle partir ?

« Je ferme la porte à clefs. À moins que tu préfères que tout l'hôpital en profite ? »

Maggie ne sut quoi répondre. Alex vint reprendre sa place, à califourchon sur la brune.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Elle fit basculer Alex sur le dos et lui retira son soutien-gorge. Putain ce que cette femme était belle. Elle prit en main ses seins et les tortura des ses doigts. Bien que Maggie voulait passer à la vitesse supérieure, elle s'attarda sur la poitrine de la rousse, prenant en bouche tour à tour ses tétons déjà durcis. Mais bientôt, les railleries d'Alex la poussa à descendre plus bas. Elle lui retira ses derniers vêtements. Ses mains descendirent le long du ventre d'Alex jusqu'à son intimité. Malgré l'impatience de la résidente, Maggie prit le temps de l'observer. Elle voulut parler, mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait, là, maintenant. Mais la brune savait que c'était un luxe qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'offrir. Pas tant que cette tumeur existerait. Alors elle l'embrassa simplement.


	5. Chapter 5

Je vous poste enfin la suite de cette fanfiction (woaw j'ai posté deux fois en une journée franchement je m'impressionne xD)

Enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre 5

Le bipeur d'Alex les interrompit. Au début, elles tentèrent de l'ignorer. Ce qu'elles partageaient était précieux et unique. Au moment où Alex quittera cette chambre, tout sera terminé. Elle redeviendra un médecin et Maggie sa patiente. Pourtant tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'était embrasser Maggie une fois de plus. Mais son sens du devoir fut le plus fort. Cherchant encore son air après ce baiser passionné, Alex brisa le silence qu'il s'était installé depuis que ce satané engin avait sonné.

« Maggie, je suis désolée. Je.. je dois y aller. »

Maggie chassa les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Elle voulait qu'Alex reste avec elle. La latino ne savait pas si cela était dû à la tumeur, mais elle ressentait quelque chose pour Alex, même si elle n'arrivait pas encore à placer un nom sur ces émotions.

Néanmoins, elle acquiesça et laissa Alex sortir du petit lit d'hôpital.

Elle se rhabilla en silence, évitant tout contact visuel avec Maggie. En sortant, elle s'excusa une fois de plus. Fermer cette porte derrière elle avait été plus dur que ce qu'elle le pensait. Finalement, elle contrôla son bipeur : l'alerte venait de Meredith.

Quand elle rejoignit sa sœur, sa peau brulait encore à cause des caresses de son amante. Lorsqu'Alex s'assit à la table, Meredith remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Lex', est-ce que ça va. »

Est-ce que ça va ? Meredith se moquait réellement d'elle. Bien sûr que non ça n'allait pas. Alex était attirée par une femme, pour la première fois de sa vie. Et cette femme était une patiente atteinte d'une tumeur. Le sort s'acharnait contre elle et son bonheur et sa sœur osait lui demander si ça allait ?

Pourtant, elle lui répondit d'un hochement de tête affirmatif.

« Est-ce que tu as les échantillons de sang de Margerita Sawyer ? Ça fait bientôt une demie heure que le lab les réclament. »

Et merde, les échantillons, c'était pour ça qu'elle l'avait convoquée. Alex ne pouvait pas aller les chercher maintenant, alors qu'elle venait de quitter Maggie, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus avouer à sa sœur ce qui venait de se passer. Devant le mutisme de sa cadette, Meredith insista.

« Alexandra, les échantillons ? As-tu au moins fait cette prise de sang ?

\- Mer' je...

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Alex ! Tu négliges ton travail, tu es toujours ailleurs. Je ne te reconnais pas ! Je ne peux pas continuer à te couvrir si tu ne me dis rien. Si ça continue Derek va te renvoyer de l'essai.

\- C'est à cause de Maggie, lâcha-t-elle à contre cœur.

\- Mag… la patiente ? Avec qui tu as couché ? »

Alex la fusilla du regard. Elle ne voulait pas que l'hôpital entier soit au courant de cela et le manque de discrétion de Meredith l'agaçait.

« Lexie, l'hôpital s'en fiche pas mal de savoir avec qui tu couches, même si le fait que ce soit une patiente n'arrange rien.

\- Tu es mal placée pour parler tu as couché avec ton supérieur.

\- C'est bien ce que je dis, personne ici ne va te juger, encore moins moi. Alors pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me dire ce qui se passe _vraiment_ ? »

Alex soupira. Elle n'était pas prête à parler de sa sexualité avec sa sœur ni le fait que, grâce à Maggie, elle se rendait compte que finalement le problème de sa dernière relation n'était pas Mark, mais le fait qu'il soit un homme. Alex avait l'impression que sa vie entière était un énorme mensonge et elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Dépassé par les évènements, des larmes commencèrent à se pointer et respirer devint de plus en plus difficile. Alex était en pleine crise d'angoisse. Meredith s'en aperçut et vint s'agenouiller près de sa sœur.

« Alex regarde-moi. Voilà c'est bien, inspire à fond. »

Elle s'accrochait au regard de son aînée. N'ayant pas grandi ensemble, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'elles avaient une relation particulièrement fusionnelle, mais Meredith était toujours là qu'en elle en avait besoin.

« Écoute, prends ton après-midi. Je vais appeler Kara pour qu'elle passe te chercher. »

Alex allait lui répondre qu'elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre quand Meredith lui ordonna d'un geste de la main de ne pas parler.

« J'irais parler avec Derek, ne t'inquiète pas et je m'occuperais personnellement de Margar… Maggie. Alors rentre chez toi et nous en reparlerons ce soir, d'accord ? »

Elle acquiesça, soulagée. De plus, la seule personne d'apaiser Alex dans ce genre de moment était Kara, sa cadette.


End file.
